


Special Something

by Anonymoosedriver



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoosedriver/pseuds/Anonymoosedriver
Summary: It's a busy day at work at the tree depot for Allan.The new boy in town walks in, looking for his very first tree.by @beadsfinn and @sexnachohighA Fallan AU
Relationships: Fallan, Finn Raynal Beads/ Allan, Finn and Allan Reynolds
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. The New Kid in Town

_**Snow.** _

He catches the delicate flakes on his tongue as he walks to the car, smiling to himself. It’s Christmas. His favorite time of the year. It feels like anything is possible on Christmas.

He drives carefully, lost in thought. Only a year ago he was kicking around in college, a shy, unassuming young man, living in a dorm. Now he’s just driven away from his new one bedroom second floor apartment in a new town, getting ready for his first job in tv. He’s spent the last few weeks buying cheap furniture, hanging up his posters and exploring the town. It's his first time living alone - he's been with his grandma for as long as he could remember. She tried to pack the entire house with him - including herself - but he assured her he's going to make it on his own. He has to. It's time. 

Today he’s going to get his very first tree. All by himself.

A happy chill runs through his spine at the thought.

 _My very own special tree. All by myself._

\----

He smiles as he parks his car, humming holiday songs to himself as the pine scent hits him. He looks happily around at the tree depot, feeling like a real adult. It's just a couple of weeks before Christmas and he's hoping they're already discounted by a little bit as he's on a very tight budget before his first paycheck. He was also hoping there'd be less people, but neither are true -- the depot was busy and bustling. 

He whimsically moves through each tree, feeling the pine needles in his hands. In a soft voice he whispers to each one : “Hi! I’m Finn. Are you my tree?” 

He closes his eyes and waits to see if the tree _feels_ right, completely oblivious to the puzzled looks from the others, wondering what’s up with this new boy in town. 

One lone tree in the back caught his eye, not too big, it’s one of the smaller ones which is probably why no one’s picked it yet. Its leaves are bright and fresh, and its body is bent over slightly as if its shy to be there, even if it’s actually very pretty. Finn walked over excitedly and touched the strong branches. They’re stronger than they look from afar. He closes his eyes and smiles, still holding the branches, feeling a warm glow in his heart. This is it. _My first tree._

He opens his eyes and looks around, excited to pay and take this tree home, but no one was available to help him. All over the depot, families are excitedly picking their trees, dads nodding and huffing at prices, moms wrangling excited kids, all the available attendants busy with all the other people.

He looked at his own arms, muscular and lean, and figures he can at least take it to be wrapped up himself. It can’t be that hard. 

‘’Hnggggggggghhhh’’ he grunts as he tries to pull up the tree, careful not to hurt it. His chest and biceps flexes through his light gray hoodie, clenching his jaw as he exerts all of his strength, his strong upper thighs holding steady, straining through his skinny jeans. He lifts it up an inch before dropping it again. He groans audibly, letting out a long sigh. 

It’s too heavy for Finn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----  
> @beadsfinn


	2. The Tree Depot Attendant

**_He takes a deep breath before he tightens his arms around the heavy tree and lifts, hauling it up to the mouth of the baler with a grunt._ **

"Mmmh-!" He pushes the tree in and pulls it out, now wrapped in netting. 

He feels a small smile warm his face as the small family watches him place the wrapped tree on the roof of their car. The two boys cheer happily, excited at the tree they picked with their mother as she smiles softly, telling them about all the exciting ornaments they'll get to hang. 

_This is why he does this._

To be the one to give families their very own special something to take home to decorate, to fill with happy memories of years past, and to continue to make many more. 

Something he never really got growing up. 

Sometimes it creeps on him during this time of year, the feeling of has beens and what ifs, the heavy cloud what could've been. But when it does he usually gives his head a good shake, bucks up a bit, and throws a smile at passing stranger. 

It never did any good to dwell on the past. 

He's done his best to try to give around the holidays. It gives him something productive to do while his architect business slows for the time being. As well as making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

With one last test tug on the ropes of the secured tree and a bright smile, he waves as the family drives off with their own special something. 

\---

He turns back towards the tent, pocketing the $10 tip the mother insisted he take, and rubbed his gloved hands together for warmth. Once back in the lot he breathes in deep and closes his eyes as fresh scent of natural pine fills his lungs. He sighs a big happy, homey sigh and looks around to find the next family in need of their own tree. 

His eyes roam a few customers already being helped, slowly making his way through the stalls of resting trees awaiting their new forever home. He finds himself humming to the tune of whatever Christmas song blasts from their small radio when his eyes land on a rather short man trying to lift a small tree on his own. 

Well he wasn't short, but anyone below Allan's own height is smacked with a big ol' short label in his book. 

He chuckles quietly to himself before making his was over, unable to stop his ever-roaming eyes from roaming, taking in anything he can to assist in whatever way he could. 

He takes in the shorter height of the man but notices his rather wide build for someone of his size. 

𝘐𝘧 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘺, he snorted to himself. 

If only. 

\--

He continues his assessment while the man tries yet again to lift the tree, eyes sweeping over the biceps bulging through his light grey hoodie as his arms tighten around the branches. Catching his grunts and pants as clear as day despite the blast of very innocent Christmas music in the air. The tightening of his back muscles, the heaving of his chest, his thighs straining through his unnecessarily snug jeans as he manages to get the base of the tree off the ground for a second. 

Allan's lungs expanded rapidly at the hint of the stranger's soft scent, involuntarily breathing in as much as he could as he stepped closer, the smell clouding his mind, overtaking him- 

He nearly trips at the twitch he should 𝘯𝘰𝘵 be feeling at a family Christmas tree lot. 

His arms fly out on reflex and he catches himself on the man's tree, leaning against it heavily and opening his eyes he didn't realized had shut. They dart down to meet the brightest pair of soft eyes he'd ever seen, breath catching as he swallows thickly, wondering why his tongue suddenly feels like 50 pounds in his mouth. 

It felt as if time had slowed before he realizes he's staring into the eyes of a random stranger rather intimately. He manages to recover quickly and wraps his hand around the spine of the tree to hold it upright for this unexpectedly cute boy, clearing his throat quietly. 

"Noticed you might need a hand there, sir." 

He winked. 

_He couldn't help it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> @sexnachohigh


	3. My Tree Guy

_**It was too heavy. He was alone.** _

Finn sighed and put the tree down, still holding the trunk, breathing in the refreshing pine scent. He looked up to see dads and moms, brothers and sisters, friends all helping each other out. He was alone. He smiled sadly at his tree. ‘’It’s just you and me buddy...I’ll carry ya.’’

He was about to try and pull his tree up again when he felt a strong arm reach out to hold the trunk with him, his eyes running up this arm to impressive biceps, not showing any strain from holding the tree up. The scent of pine mixes with a heady, masculine - _comforting_ scent as the man comes up behind Finn.

He looks up. This man’s eyes were shut for some reason. It gave him a split second to take him in, his ruggedly handsome face, slightly unruly facial hair, a strong jaw leading to a surprisingly smooth neck. Finn’s eyes quickly flicks over to his chest, buff and muscular yet also lean -- the type of chest that doesn’t come from hours in the gym -- this is a working man, a strong...handsome..strangely comforting….

His eyes grow large and he snaps out of his train of thought as the man opens his eyes and looks down at him. _I hope he didn’t see me checking him out,_ he thinks, his face flush with embarrassment as he stammers out the first thing he always does when in an awkward situation _._

‘’.....H-Hi, I’m Finn’’

\---

Finn watches him clear his throat and shift on his feet comfortably, a soft smile warming his face.

"Hi Finn, nice to meet you. I'm your tree guy."

He curls his lips in a small, sly smirk, "I'm here to handle all of your wood needs." He grunts softly as he holds up the tree, eyes searching Finn's as he clears his throat. "So, you taking this beauty home?"

Finn’s breath hitches as he watches the man smile at him, sighing softly quite involuntarily as he talks about handling his wood needs. Finn hopes he didn’t...hear that.

‘’Uh…’’ he composes himself. ‘’Yes. Yes, I like this tree sir. Very much. And I would like to take it home.’’ He smiles politely, remembering that grandma always told him to address all men as sir. 

_Home_. He looks to the side, thinking of his second floor apartment. There was...no way he can carry this tree up the stairs. He pictured himself grunting and dragging this tree up the steps all by himself and winces. He didn’t really think of that till now. 

‘’Um...actually..." Finn shuffles his feet awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at his..tree guy. ''I was wondering if your shop offers a service to help me get this up the second floor? Like...maybe a special service or something...’’ Finn trails off, wondering if that sounded weird. 

His heart skips a beat as the tree guy smiles softly at him, slightly goofily, for what seemed like an eternity. A little -- too goofily. Finn gave himself an internal facepalm. ' _Special service,' my goodness Finn_ , he thought to himself. This tree guy may be thinking he's just trying to get him into his home. I mean, he's definitely his type and under different circumstances he might actually try but...

Finn's reverie was interrupted when the guy cleared his throat, brightened his smile and stood straighter, nodding towards the register. 

"I'm actually off in five minutes! I can follow you in my car." He moves to pick up the tree. "Here, I'll get this prepped for ya." He winks and carries the tree to the baler to wrap it in netting. 

Finn follows like a puppy, initially trying to help carry the tree but realizing soon enough that tree guy can..do it himself. He clears his throat, trying to remain polite as he surreptitiously glances at the man’s strong back and biceps. 

“Oh really? wow! thank you!” he chirps up, waddling from behind.

“I don’t live very far and it’s really just one floor up …but I’m not really ready for guests and I just moved in so there’s boxes everywhere and like I don’t think I’ve swept and….” he stops as he realizes he’s been yapping all the way to the register, clearing his throat again to try to stop himself from talking to calm his nerves. He’s really excited to finally talk to someone in town.. also he can’t help but feel _comfortable_ with this guy . 

He pays for his tree, shuffling through his wallet to check how much he has left for the next week. It's not much. He'll make it work.

“Um...I have the beat up red Toyota outside..I'll meet you there okay..uh..tree guy?'' He smiles sweetly.

His tree guy smiles back and hauls off the wrapped tree, calling to him as he ties the tree to the car, cutting the extra loose strings. He pats the roof of the car of the last tree of the day.

"Alright, this baby's tight and secure! Lemme hop in my car and I'll follow you. Be right back!" He smiles bright at Finn and jogs back to quickly take off his uniform vest and clock out. 

With a wave to his coworkers and another smile and nod to Finn, he finds his car, starts it, and flashes his lights to the cute boy ahead of him, ready to go. 

**—**

Finn gets in his rusty old car and glances at the rearview mirror, his eyes meeting Tree Guy's as he nods in acknowledgment, starting his car and making his way back home.

 _Dammit,_ he thinks. I didn’t ask how much the extra help would cost. He thinks back to the thin contents of his wallet and hopes a tip would do. 

_I mean, I’d gladly give more than a .. monetary tip_ , Finn thinks, chuckling at his own bravado, shaking his head slightly at himself. Get it together Finnegan. He probably has a girlfriend. Maybe even two. That kind of guy is definitely not alone at night, like he is. 

Finn drives on, flashes of Tree Guy's soft, smirky winky smile dancing in his head. He knows that smile, he thinks as he turns on his turn signal. Finn has met a couple of guys with that smile before. He's either being a really friendly Tree Depot employee or ... yeah, probably not.

He turns a corner, looking at the heavy snow already coating the driveway, the sparse flickering festive lights of the apartment complex glowing in the late afternoon. Ah, Christmas -- he thinks again as he turns to park his tree-laden car. 

He looks over as the guy parks his truck beside him. Finn catches the handsome tree guy smiling to himself for some reason. Finn looks away as he unbuckles his seatbelt and prepares to alight. He smiles to himself as well. 

_Anything is possible on Christmas._


	4. Stay

Allan greets Finn with a soft smile as he walks over to cut the tree off the roof of the car, feeling his chest slightly warm as he gives a shy smile back. 

He really didn't mind driving out of his way to help a stranger he just met. A really cute stranger at that but that was just a bonus, really. The warm fuzzy feeling is rewarding enough. 

"So, you new in town?" He begins to cut the strings from the car, gathering the loose pieces and shoving them in his pocket. 

Finn nods shyly, rubbing his hands together for warmth as he watches Allan work. ‘’Yes, I uh, I got a job on TV - I’m starting on Monday…’’ He trails off, smiling shyly.

Finn continues as Allan starts pulling the tree off the car. ‘’I just actually drove in two days ago..’’ Finn tries to help pushing the tree off the car, although Allan didn’t really need it. ‘’..I spent the first day just walking around, and yesterday getting essential supplies -- ‘’ He pats the tree. ‘’This is also essential’’ He smiles. 

Allan chuckles softly and gives Finn an excited smile, adjusting his hold on the for the two of them to carry. 

"Very essential! You can't have Christmas without the tree." He nods firmly, looking back to make sure Finn is alright as they carefully move the tree up the stairs. 

"And a TV job, huh? So I'll be able to see you every day?" He couldn't help the cheeky tone in his voice, smirking at the front door so Finn couldn't see and covering his laugh with a small cough. 

He shifts his grip on the tree to tilt it upright on its base, holding it against him and watching very innocently as Finn checks for his keys in his pocket.

\--

Finn smiles shyly and nods as he palms his keys, looking over at the strong man, not even breaking a sweat as he supports the tree just earlier Finn couldn’t lift up more than a few inches.

“Yes- um it’s a funny video show, about cats..” he trails off as he pulls the key out of his pocket, distracted by this man’s intense gaze, coupled with the sweetest smile he’s ever seen. 

He _was_ going to be on TV. Maybe it’s time to be a little- _bolder._ Finn clears his throat.

“Um, sir, usually I ask for a guy's name before I let him in the house.” He smirks as he turns the key “I don’t think I’ve asked what yours was?” 

\--

Allan was almost taken aback at Finn's words, not expecting much boldness from a guy like him but it was very much a welcome surprise. 

**_Now we're talking ._ **

He couldn't help the small smirk that broke onto his face, taking the could-be signal and running with it as he leaned slightly against the tree. He tilted his head down and his gaze locked onto Finn's.

"Am I one of those lucky guys?" He subtly leans forward, eyes flickering between Finn's big bright ones. "And all I gotta do is give you my name?" 

He hopes he's the only one that can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

Finn blushes and opens the door. “Well you _do_ have something really important to me sir….?” 

Allan snorts, breaking eye contact and adjusting his hold on the tree as he backs away and straightens his spine. 

"Ah, yes, your wood, sir." He knows he should probably stop but he can't help it. 

He chuckles quietly and leans towards the door. 

"Just Allan Douglas, nothing special."

“Allan...Allan Douglas” Finn repeats, smiling sweetly. “Well Mr. Douglas, welcome to my very sparse home” he waves his hand around the small one bedroom apartment. 

A basic black couch leans against the wall, with a terribly mismatched coffee table in front of it . A small old dining set sits in the middle of the kitchen, smelling of cookies. That was- about it.

Finn points to the corner. “Maybe right over there? I think it will really liven up the place” he chuckles. 

"Mr. Douglas is my father, please call me Allan." Allan playfully smirks before lifting the tree and following Finn inside.

He looks to where Finn is pointing and nods and smiles, carrying in the tree towards the corner but careful not to get needless everywhere.

He didn't comment about the apartment, not that he ever would have but he's been in the same situation before and feels his chest fill with a sense of pride at this stranger's place. He knows how hard it is to even get to this point, and he knows that Finn is going nowhere but up. 

He places the tree in the stand and looks back at Finn, gesturing him to come closer. 

"Would you mind holding the tree steady while I ... screw it in?" 

Subtlety does not exist in Allan's mind. 

\---

Finn gulps audibly before nodding obediently at the deep, smooth, _commanding_ voice - hurriedly wrapping his hands around the thick trunk, holding it erect and clearing his throat as he looks over. 

“Okay, I think you can screw it in now, Allan” he smiles innocently, angling his neck slightly to keep the pine needles from his smooth face. 

Allan looks up and smirks as Finn plays along, eyes meeting his and wondering if this night is going where he hopes it'll go. It has been a while…

A long time actually.

Allan finds that the older he gets the less inclined he is to having one night stands and random flings every now and then. Yeah, they're fun but they're all missing something. They feel… empty. Unfulfilling. 

He yearns for one morning where he can wake up to a partner still by his side, wrap his arms around them, and pull them close. Just holding and taking in that warmth only a lover can give. 

He realizes he's been staring and pauses averting his gaze and hoping Finn hadn't seen the small flush heating his cheeks. He looks down to see the tree had been very much screwed into the base, the flush growing along his face.

"Sorry about that, I… got distracted." He keeps his head down and continues to screw in the rest of the tree into the base.

\--

Finn grips obediently to the trunk the entire time, trying not to look, a faint blush creeping up his cheek as he feels Allan’s eyes on him. 

He smiles as the tree is finally secured, giving it a small shake. “Nice and tight, sir , you did a good job…” he winces a little at himself then clears his throat, reaching for his wallet.

“So, how much do I owe the Tree Depot?” He smiles over at Allan, fumbling through the few small bills he has left. 

Allan conceals his laugh with a cough, cursing as he turns his body away to hide his fast growing chub. He digs his fingers into his palms to try to distract and stop the blood flow. Rarely does it ever work.

He stays kneeled on the ground by the tree and looks up at Finn, trying to keep his mind as clean as he possibly could and gives him a warm smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! It was my pleasure, Finn." He mentally kicks himself at his choice of words. Damn force of habit. 

"You don't owe anything. I'm not on the clock." He smiles softly. 

Finn looks down at him with large eyes. “Oh- no, no I can’t ..” he looks around. “I can’t let you go without something … you’ve been such a big help .. “ he stops and clears his throat again, centering himself. 

“...Cookies!” His eyes light up, giving Allan a big toothy smile. “I just made some, let me pack you some up and .. and go have a seat I’ll make us hot chocolate - I’m really not set up yet but grandma made sure I had all my food..”

Allan watches him rush to the kitchen and fumble around nervously , packing cookies into a pretty jar and heating up some hot chocolate before rifling through the cabinet for the marshmallows. 

Finn shouts over to Allan. “You’re gonna like this! it’s nice and warm and I make it _really good_ .. “ 

Allan rubs his face and groans internally, praying to whatever possible being that could be out there to stop the _goddamn blood flow._

He peeks between his fingers to find the couch right next to the tree and quickly slides into the seat, crossing his legs and leaning back before Finn can see. He hopes his legs and slightly baggy jeans will be enough to conceal. 

He looks over towards the kitchen and breathes in deep. Maybe meditating and thinking of grandma's old holey saggy crusty underwear will make it go away.

"Nice and warm, huh?" He tries to discreetly shift in his seat. 

‘Mhhm!’ Finn perks up, carefully placing the drinks on the tray and adding in the marshmallows, sprinkling more cocoa on the top just for the aesthetics. 

“This is my special recipe I’ve perfected it by now, it’s really designed to….” Finn trailed off as he comes out of the kitchen, watching Allan squirm on the seat, unsuccessfully hiding a growing...bulge. 

Finny gulps audibly and goes on as he approached Allan with the tray. “..designed to uh, go down really..well..”

He bends slightly to offer a cup to Allan, visibly trying to look elsewhere- _anywhere_ but Allan's lap..and clumsily spills the entire tray all over his tree guy and his cheap pleather couch. 

“Fuck!” Finn’s mouth drops open, immediately placing the spilled tray on the coffee table “Fuck! I’m sorry - I’m …”

He rushes over to his half open moving boxes to grab the nearest thing to wipe Allan with, a fuzzy blanket adorned with holiday cats. 

\---

Allan jumps up quickly as the hot drink seeps into his shirt and onto his skin. Moving without thinking, he flings off his shirt and drops it to the floor, looking down to inspect his abdomen for any burns. 

"Shit, Finn, are you okay?" He looks down to find Finn standing right in front of him wide-eyed with the fuzzy blanket. 

"Finn?"

“I...I …” Finn stammers as he stares directly at Allan’s hot chocolate stained chest, holding the blanket in a ball. “I’m...I’m good..” he snaps out of it and moves closer , shyly dabbing allan’s bare chest while clearing his throat.

“I’m so sorry …” His eyes flick to Allan’s chest again. _Oh_. “Oh god you’re cold .. uh..here” he unfurls the blanket and gingerly wraps it around his shoulders, blushing profusely.

“Let me.. let me get you a shirt..” Finn whispers as he closes up the blanket in front on the middle of Allan’s broad chest, his eyes moving up to meet his tree guy’s for a moment before he starts to pull back, starting to make his way to his room to find a shirt. 

\--

Allan doesn't know what made his arm reach out, doesn't know why he grabbed ahold of Finn's arm and pulled him back into his hold. 

He looks down at Finn, surprised at his own actions. But he doesn't want Finn to leave. No, he wants him to stay. 

His skin blossoms with the warmth of Finn's chest flushed against his, goosebumps rise from the shiver down his spine as he feels something he's never felt before. He locks onto Finn's deep, soft eyes and gets lost in their beauty, almost feeling like he's falling into a trance as his arms slightly tighten around him. 

He leans down everso slowly, feeling his breath quickening, his heart pounding in his ears, and whispers in a low voice, his lips barely brushing against Finn's ear. 

**" _Stay._ "**


	5. Something Special

**_Stay_ ** **.**

Allan’s voice, although soft , reverberated inside Finn’s head. He starts breathing a little quicker, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute inside his chest, flushed against Allan’s. His looks up shyly, even as he feels the warmth creep down his groin. The room melts away from his vision as he sees only the kind brown eyes of his tree guy. 

He moves closer. One more step. _This is really happening._

He grips onto the blanket wrapped around Allan, swallowing before whispering back, his eyes still locked with his. 

“You want me to...stay?” 

Allan can feel the rumbling about to erupt from his throat but swallows it down, pressing his chest into Finn's and feeling the warmth of their growing crotches against each other. He tightens his arms around Finn, keeping him closer as he watches him, eyes growing darker. 

He nods, his body growing warmer. 

Finn looks down, moving even closer , his mind growing hazy as Allan’s close scent mixed with the spilled drink hits his senses. He opens up the blanket in a daze and shyly runs his hands slowly up his stained chest, watching his fingers move along the muscly ridges. It was warm. A little sticky. Hard, yet also soft against his hand. He can feel a strong steady heartbeat seemingly trying to escape his chest. _Just like his._

He looks up with a palm flat in the middle of Allan’s chest, wordlessly and gently pushing him back to the couch. 

“ _Sit_.” Finn whispers urgently. 

\---

Allan watches Finn with dark eyes, swallowing roughly, arms tightening one last time before releasing and stepping back till his legs hit the couch. 

With his eyes locked on Finn, he lets go of the soft blanket and slowly descends down into cushions. Pressing back into the couch, he not so discreetly adjusts his growing bulge with legs inching wider apart.

His voice lowers an octave or two. 

" _Yes, sir_."

\--

Finn smirks as he looks down at Allan on the couch, catching a better glimpse of tree guy’s impressive assets through his jeans. _Happy Holidays to me._

Still silent, he slowly straddles Allan, breaking through whatever was holding him back, knowing now that he didn’t imagine the looks and the smiles Allan has been giving him all afternoon. 

He rests his hands gently on Allan’s bare shoulders and smiles sweetly, gingerly adjusting himself on his lap and tilting his head a little. “Is this...what you meant by stay?” 

Allan looks up, feeling a smirk slowly crawling on his face as his hands slide up to hold Finn's hips and shifts beneath him. He grunts softly at the feeling of his growing bulge rubbing against his own, fingers tightening. 

Eyes locked onto Finn's, he breathes in his scent deep and relaxes back into the cushions, warmth spreading throughout his chest and bulge. His breath almost catches in his throat at the thought that maybe this one will be different. 

Realizing he'd been lost once again in Finn's gaze, he blinks and smirks, gently massaging his hips in his warm hold. 

"Mhmm… so much better."

\---

Finn smiles as he straddles tighter, feeling more confident as Allan’s hands explore his hips - and even more so when he feels his hard cock strain through his faded jeans. 

_Ah.. I definitely didn’t imagine THAT. This was gonna be a good town._

He locks his forehead with Allan’s, eyes hazy as he grins knowingly, slowly rolling his hips.

“I thought I was just imagining things, tree guy. Did you...want me like this all afternoon?” He rolls one more time for good measure, a little more roughly, grunting softly. 

Allan's breath hitches and he moans softly, looking up at Finn with hooded, hazy eyes, temporarily losing himself at the feeling of Finn's hard cock grinding against his. His fingers tighten around his waist to help maneuver his hips, pushing down as his own pelvis grinds up. 

He chuckles breathlessly, forehead pressed back against Finn's and gasps at his roughness. His hips buck up involuntarily, breathing quickening. 

He smirks, growling softly. 

"I've wanted you since the moment I laid my eyes on you…" His hips buck up, almost jerking Finn off his lap but keeps a steady grip on him, smirking, baring his teeth. 

"And now that I have you…" He tilts his head up, lips barely brushing against Finn's. 

" _ **You're mine.**_ "

\--

That was all the assurance Finn needed as he peels off his hoodie and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his toned, smooth chest , lean muscles rippling as he throws his clothes across the room.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks before running his hand across Allan’s hair, pulling it ever slightly back before bending down to kiss him hungrily, pushing in his tongue as he moans softly, still rolling on his lap. His other hand moves deftly to the bare strong biceps he was just looking at earlier, squeezing urgently, feeling every stretch of muscle as he feels Allans arms tighten around him, his mind already lost as he keeps rolling urgently, roughly, mouth exploring every inch. It has been a while. He feels so _good_ under him. So _strong._

One hand moves slowly downward, fingers moving through the hard sticky ridges, as the other keeps a tight grip on Allan’s thick dark hair. 

“Allan…” he mumbles , panting through the wet urgent kiss as his hand rests on the hem of his tree guy’s pants, playfully threading through the small tuft of hair below his bellybutton.

“Can I….”

\--

Allan's eyes close shut as an explosion of flavor hits his tongue with every soft caress of Finn's warm mouth. His mind immediately lost to the sensations, his hands begin to move on their own up Finn's sides, feeling, massaging, his lean muscles, grunting softly. 

His muscles respond under Finn's touch, flexing and twitching as his fingers travel along his skin, velvet tongue swirling and dancing with Finn's. He meets his urgency, his eagerness. His breathing quickens, chest beginning to heave with the feather-soft touch of Finn's fingers move downward towards his pants. 

His hands squeeze and feel around his lean torso, sighing and relaxing further into the couch as his hips raise in response to Finn's touch. 

The hard, strong twitch he feels is visible under the layers of thick clothing. 

He looks up at Finn, panting lightly, eyes darkening. 

" _Please…_ "

\--

Finn’s breath hitches at Allan’s urgent pleading, turning to a low hiss as his fingers fumble with the top button of his jeans, thumb swiping against the hard shaft straining against the denim. 

“Shh I’ve got you, sweetie ..”

He scoots slightly backward, the outline of his own hard cock visible through his stretchy jeans, twisting his wrist to unclasp Allan’s top button, gasping as he slowly pulls down the tight zipper, watching his angry leaking head push up through the hem of his boxers. 

Finn’s mouth drops slightly open and starts to water, his hand almost involuntarily moving to wrap around the thick girth, thumb swiping across the tip as his eyes fly up to lock on Allan’s, watching his handsome face as Finn’s soft hands start pumping slowly, spreading the sweet wetness across the warm hard shaft.

He whispers hoarsely, eyes widening as his hand moves downward, surprised at how long it took to get to the base. 

“...I’ve got you.”

\--

Allan grunts and gasps, back arching slightly on the cushions at the feeling of Finn releasing his hard cock from his pants, swallowing roughly. His head slowly falls back into the couch, eyes closing and getting lost in the gentle sensations of Finn's slow pumping, his hips rolling in tandem. 

"Ahh- fuck…" He hisses softly at the raise of his hips, groaning as Finn's fist strokes down to his base. A shiver runs down his spine, mouth dropping open as he loses himself, laying back into the couch with rolling hips. 

"Mmmmm… _Finn…_ "

Finn rises and falls gently as Allan rocks up his hips, starting to breathe more heavily as he keeps pumping, moaning softly at the feel of the large throbbing cock in his hand. 

“Ffuck…” Finn whispers under his breath, gripping tighter as he pumps, his own cock pressing hard against the thick fabric of his pants.

“Please..'' he whimpers '' _ **I have to..**_ ” 

He takes his other hand and reaches down his pants, fumbling mindlessly with the button and pulling out his own long smooth cock, wrapping his hand around it and starting to pump, moaning and jerking forward slightly, his forehead resting on Allan’s, watching his hands move along the two shafts, moaning and rolling his hips as his chest heaves. 

He thrusts forward and pushes their cocks together, rolling faster and rubbing both with one hand as he holds on to the back of Allan’s strong neck with the other, throwing his head back as he moans louder. 

\--

" _Shit_ \- Finn…" His hips buck up hard, head lifting to peak down at their warm, wet cocks sliding together, body squirming slowly beneath his cute special customer. 

His hands grip tight to his hips, moving them along his, jerking whenever Finn's cock rubs against his sensitive tip. 

A small, rough grunt leaves his throat. His hands tightening, his eyes looking up to take in Finn as he leans his head against his, panting against his lips. 

"You're so… beautiful… you know?"

Finn’s eyes meet Allan as he rests his forehead back on his, his mouth open as he pants heavily, still running his hand down both of their cocks, thumb swiping over the wet tips, moaning softly. 

He whispers breathlessly, face flushed, sweat starting to form in spite of the cold winter. He breathes deeply, breathing in Allan’s strong comforting scent, breathing in the heavy air between them, him - the shy new guy in town, and his strong, kind, tree guy.

“ _...so are you._ ” 

\---

Something inside Allan bloomed in warmth and strange comfort, pausing for a quick second to think how it could be possible to feel this way towards someone he just met…

The thought didn't last long as Finn's upwards roll of his hips made him jerk at the swipe of hard, warm cock against cock. His brain once again sinks into the haziness of his shy, sweet stranger and he growls softly.

**His mind becomes primal.**

With a low rumble deep in his chest, he leans forward and grabs ahold of Finn's waist, smoothly turning to lie him down on the length of the couch. 

He kneels on the cushions as he pants, chest heaving from above with dark eyes watching Finn under him. 

His hands roughly take his knees and spreads them wide enough to fit snug around his waist, leaning over enough to teasingly roll his hips, his heavy wet cock lightly sliding against Finn's. 

He watches him closely.

\---

Finn gasps as he feels himself get lifted much like the tree, holding on to Allan’s strong arms and looking up at him panting as his head rests gently on the soft arm of the couch. He grips tight to the muscly biceps as Allan rolls and presses his body over his , whimpering and squirming on the couch as Allan’s warm cock slides over his.

Finn instinctively raises his hips, thrusting back up, wanting _more_ .

He stills, reaching up to hold Allan’s flushed face gently, resting his palm softly along his strong jaw and looks up, eyes searching and pleading.

“ _Please…”_

Rumbling, Allan hooks his fingers under Finn's pants and gently pulls them down, leaning back to toss them to the ground before resting back on him. He presses his face back into Finn's soft, warm hand, nuzzling and missing -  _ needing  _ the safe touch of someone who  _ cares _ . 

He closes his eyes to savor the feeling while he still can, leaning into his hand and turning his face to press soft kisses against the skin. His eyes meet Finn's in a moment of vulnerability, his lips moving without realizing. 

" _I'll give you everything_ …" He whispers, face warming in the safe cup of Finn's hand. 

\--

Finn’s breath hitches as Allan whispers lowly. He doesn’t normally do this. _All_ of this.

There’s something about him, from the moment he rushed over to help him - that felt.. _right._

He opens his legs wider, raising his hips to lightly roll himself against Allan’s wet, warm head, his eyes never leaving his. 

He moans breathlessly , wrapping his arms around Allan’s neck, wetting his lips and swallowing roughly, heart beating quickly as he throws out the last of his shy boy inhibitions. 

Finn whispers through labored breathing, nodding as their eyes lock.

Finn gasps as both their eyes blaze with heat as well as a strange familiarity - a comfort. Both not knowing what this is, what is happening here, but also knowing this was different. This was _special._

“I want you ...inside me.'' Finn whispers as he pulls Allan closer to him.

**''I want.. _everything.”_**

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A @beadsfinn and @sexnachohigh AU~


End file.
